


Ornamental

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>tangled hooks and barbed memory</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornamental

I trace  
my life in neat  
lines, long rows straight and white  
tangled hooks and barbed memory  
hung bright

shining  
in boughs of green  
lit inside with colored  
strands, and one tattered tree topped gold  
with light

~ Dec. 23, 2005


End file.
